mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
RoySquadRocks
RoySquadRocks is a currently active M.U.G.E.N author. He first rose to fame through the release of his Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, Jr. characters, though some of his characters are cheap, possessing infinites, fullscreen attacks, or moves that are easily spammable. He has been working on fixing these problems, however. (It is another good thing to note that a majority of Roy's Characters have attacks that causes major flashing to occur. To prevent seizure and epilepsy, never play as these characters in a dark room) Creations 'Characters' *Robo (Bonanza Bros.) *Mobo (Bonanza Bros.) *ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) *Earl (ToeJam & Earl) *Fygar (Dig-Dug) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shantae (Shantae) *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Princess (Magical Pop'n) *Family Dog (Family Dog) *Wanda (Mario & Wario) *Tin Star (Tin Star) *Monday (Original) *Wild Woody (Wild Woody) *Atari Dragon (Adventure) *Porygon-Z (Pokémon) *Shanghai Doll (Touhou Project) *Q*bert (Q*bert) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *Cool Spot (Cool Spot and 7 Up) *Tempo (Tempo) *Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) 'Stages' *Badville (Bonanza Bros.) *Millionaire's Mansion (Bonanza Bros.) *Casino (Bonanza Bros.) *The Mint (Bonanza Bros.) *Funkotron (ToeJam & Earl) *Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sugar Rush Speedway (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pac-City (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) *Pac-Valley (Pac-Man World 2) *Train Track (Green Eggs and Ham) *Thneed Factory (The Lorax) *Wubb Club (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Wubb Club Corridor (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Madotsuki's Big Balcony (Yume Nikki) *Ashley's Mansion (WarioWare) *Living Books *The Kitchen (Simon's Cat) (Simon's Cat) *Shell Shock (Cool Spot) *7 Up Bottle (Cool Spot) *Wading Around (Cool Spot) *Toying Around (Cool Spot) *Loco Motive (Cool Spot) *The Sewer (Boogerman) *Boogerville (Boogerman) *Scuttle Town (Shantae) *Arlesburgh Station (Thomas & Friends) *Tidmouth Sheds (Thomas & Friends) *Vcarstown (Thomas & Friends) *East Driftwood (Tin Star) *East Driftwood Saloon (Tin Star) *The Binford Living Room (Family Dog) *Club Penguin Island (Club Penguin) *Berlin Street (Bunker Kombat) *Inside the Bunker (Bunker Kombat) *Extra Level (Mario & Wario) *Fire Cave (Mario & Wario) *Lakeside (Mario & Wario) *Water World (Mario & Wario) * Downtown Performance (Tempo) * Pac-Land (Pac-Land) *Toying Around 1.1 (Cool Spot) *East Driftwood 1.1 (Tin Star) *Scuttle Town 1.1 (Shantae) W.I.P. 'Stages' *P.S 38 (Big Nate) *Fabric Box (Cut the Rope) *The Pig Bang (Angry Birds Space) *Cold Cuts (Angry Birds Space) *Stage 2 (Magical Pop'n) *Plaleaf (Fantasy Zone) *Tabas (Fantasy Zone) *La Dune (Fantasy Zone) *Polaria (Fantasy Zone) *Mockstar (Fantasy Zone) *East Driftwood Desert (Tin Star) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' * Fred the Spanyard (Neglected Mario Characters) * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * The Noid (Domino's Pizza) * Ashley (WarioWare) *Curly (The Three Stooges) *Moe (The Three Stooges) *Larry (The Three Stooges) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Eric the Circle (Eric the Circle series) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) *Sabitsuki (.flow) *Widget (Widget the World Watcher) * Yomika (Dream Graffiti) * Dr. Donez (Neglected Mario Characters) * Bill the Extra Guy (Neglected Mario Characters) * Kirby (Kirby) * Cursed Sparkle (Original/My Little Pony) External links *RoySquadRocks on YouTube *RoySquadRocks on DeviantArt *RoySquadRocks on Mugen Guild Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild Users